Everest's love for Marshall a strange love
by Olivier du 87
Summary: This is my second story I tried to make it as disgusting as possible and I think it's done.


This is my second or third story on the Creepypasta paw Patrol Wiki I decided to do it as disgusting as I could. this story that we hold in crude and vulgar language it is addressed to an informed audience as well as words such as sex or otre. if you can't bear to read what I wrote don't read go see elsewhere I'm not trying to sink you or anything.

Story

Everest: I remember the first time I saw it (flashback)

it was a beautiful day all the puppies wanted to know which vehicle was faster so they did a lot of Zuma race vs. chase marchall vs. rocky and skye vs. rubbel they reversed and everyone because of Constantine but there was a final race it is the chase race vs. Zuma it was tied

zuma: I'll beat you the next faith chase

chase: let's answer no it's me who will beat you next time

all puppies: laugh

Marshall says I'm looking forward to seeing what Ryder has in store for us as a surprise for so long all the puppies say yes to us too.

when suddenly all the puppies hear a horn sound it was ryder who came with a truck all the puppies were amazed when they saw it is huge truck, ryder out the side door with robot dog.

Ryder: I introduce you to Patrol Patroller he will help us carry out missions far away from Adventure Bay

all puppies: wow, he's a beautiful ryder.

marshall: can we visit him riding please

ryder: Of course you can

all puppies: yes

ryder:and the puppies are heading towards the truck cabin glass here is the control room it is here or I will call you for the broadcast

Marshall says we have ryder sofas answering yes, marsall continuous they are very comfortable

ryder you come to see the rest the puppies left the command post to see the patroller's success the puppies were perplexed ryder explains that in the back there will be the puppies' vehicles and above there is his quad

all puppies say we can store our vehicles on this platform ryde answer yes

the puppies will look for their vehicles with excitement to put them in the patroller's step

once all the vehicles ranger rider and pat'pat'patrol go to visit the rest of this desert.

Meanwhile at the South Pole Jake was exploring the ice floe looking for penguins when he found a few penguins

Jake: What the hell is it cold I can't find my chenin I have to find my pat'pat'pat pat'pat. when Jake tries to call the pat'pat'pat'pat'pat his phone slips out of his hands and falls into the water

Jake shit how I'm gonna get in touch with ryder and the pat'patrouille (sighs)

That's when jake meets a puppy.

jake: Hello, what's your name?

?: I'm my Everest shovel

jake: Nice to meet you.

Everest: It's nice to meet you too.

Jake: You have a meter.

Everest: no and I feel a little lonely (sigh)

jake: if you want to come with me to my cottage in the mountains, in the town of Adventure Bay

Everest: Oh yes I'd love to come with you I feel a little lonely here even if there are lots of penguins

jake: As soon as I get to the pat'pat'patrol we can go see my cottage.

Everest: I can't wait, but who's the patrol girl

jake: it is a team of 6 hot and a world leader rider who is in charge of helping all the inhabitants of Adventure Bay when it needs help

Everest: I can't wait to meet them (his that moves like a fole)

Jake: A snowstorm is coming, we need to get to safety.

they both have me on top of a snow slope. Jake tells Everest where your house is, you have to have a house or not.

Everest is laughing, it's a shame you're not a puppy.

jake: For what?

Everest: because you could do that and she jumps off the snow slope and serfents on her stomach

Jake: Oh, you mean sliding on your stomach, I'm an expert.

they come down from the snow slope laughing until Everest lands in a huge pile of snow Jack answered that's fine. yes, answered before I found our shelter

Meanwhile, going back a little bit, the Pat' patrol received the call from Jake.

ryder: we have to go to Jake's rescue

puppies: yes

Pat' patrol Ryder is heading to the south pole to run this race Jake pat' pat' pat' patrol gets to know Everest and immediately Everest had a crush on Marchall

Everest: Wow Marshall and so cute

(end of flashback)

all the puppies play and laugh Everest had joined the pat'pat'pat'patrol recently she is skye have become best friends of many missions spent Everest starting to develop deeper feelings for Marchall.

A few years have now passed a lot of mission named past the Everest glass marshall crush has become even stronger but she was really loving marshall and she started to develop something that she had never felt an intense love before she was what you could call in heat.

Marshall also had a crush on Everest but he didn't have the same feelings that she wasn't in heat he was just simply in love with her and he doesn't think she's going to do anything to her But he'd do anything for her to love me in sex. But he'd do anything for her. Even make love. So Marshall decided to confess his feelings to Everest, Marshall was in his time slot and decided to make a big decision. But he would do anything for herself to have sex So Marshall decides to confess his feelings to Everest, Marshall was in his niche thinking and decided to make a big decision. Marshall: I'm going to do it I'm going to tell him my feelings. I'm going to admit that I love him.

while we're at Jake's cabin.

Everest and also in her niche thinking. Does Marshall have the same feelings as her or not.

Everest: I don't know if he has the same feelings as me if he has the same feelings as I do.

Everest thought about this for a while and decided to take action.

but at the same time she receives a call from Marshall on her transmitter.

Everest, I have something to ask you, can to the watchtower?

Everest: yes I'm coming Marshall we hear joy in the voice of Everest.

Everest joyfully descended Jake's mountain on his way to Everest wondered

Everest: Yes, I will, I think he won't refuse it.

Marshall wait for Everest by walking a hundred paces in front of his puppy house

Marshall was thinking, I really hope she has the same feelings as me.

he saw Everest coming to the control tower, he started to stress a little bit, but he relaxed and told her everything.

Marshall: Everest I have something to tell you it's been a long time since I wanted to tell you but I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you

Everest: I love you too with all my heart but I love you much more than you might think

Marshall couldn't believe it. He didn't expect her to say he loved her. He was so happy that his heart could jump a beat.

Marshall: Really.

Everest interrupted and kissed him

Marshall with his eyes wide open and neighborhood he didn't expect her to kiss

when suddenly he felt it on the ground

Marshall: What are you doing Everest?

Everest: I'm sure you'll appreciate it

Everest starts licking Marshall's penis

Marshall was surprised, but he lets her do it.

Marshall's penis started to get bigger and harder

Marshall began to feel the excitement and warmth build up inside him

Marshall goes and tells Everest come on we'll continue in my puppy house

Everest followed her into her puppy house and locked the door for whoever did not have to disturb her.

Marshall tell Everest you can continue where you were Everest got between Marshall's people and started sucking his dick the excitement goes up even more at Marshall

Everest starts sucking it faster

Marshall comes and says I'm going to ejaculate.

Everest starts sucking it faster

Marshall comes and says I'm going to ejaculate

Everest is starting to taste the taste of Marshall's sperm in his mouth

Once Marshall filled Everest with his sperm, Everest withdrew by swallowing the sperm, you have a delicious taste, my little Marshall.

Thank you Everest it is nice to know that I have a delicious taste

Everest turned around and showed Marshall her hairy vagina

Marshall knew what to do, he climbed Everest and inserted his penis into the vagina of Everest

Everest start to enjoy.

Everest: Oh yes, but now put me deeper and go faster.

Marshall: I'll do my best.

Marshall what do you mean? Going faster and penetrating it more deeply.

Everest: oh fucking oh shit shit goes deeper fucking shit

Everest enjoyed more often and stronger.

Marshall entered his penis entirely into Everest's vagina and began to ejaculate into it.

Marshall comes when he ejaculates and in the vagina of Everest, Marshall waits a few minutes before removing his penis from the vagina of Everest when he removes it from the semen in Go outside mase, then Marshall starts licking the vagina of Everest which was full of semen which makes Everest come even stronger Everest does the same with the penis of Marshall and starts licking it all the semen that had on it.

once is tell Marshall

Everest: Don't tell the other puppies we have to keep this secret between you and me

Marshall: I agree, my love.

Everest: I love you my love and you are the only one for me

Marshall: You're the only one for me no one else can replace you I love you with all my heart

they kiss and end up sleeping together, one huddled against the other.

THE END?


End file.
